Series of supernatural drabbles Ficlets
by Itsmecoon
Summary: These are a series of one shot drabbles (100 words) or Ficlets (101-600 words). These are the collection of my supernatural ones. They cover a range of topics and characters. All involve spanking. My Angel involves Destiel FYI. These were written for a contest on another site.
1. Ashley

**Title:** Ashley  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing: **John/Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand/Paddle  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:**  
**Word Count:**100 Drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** N/A

John swatted Dean's hands away and popped the snap on his jeans and lowered them and his boxers. He helped his son over his knees and wasted no time with the swats.

"You don't, SWAT SWAT, leave Sammy alone, SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT, for any reason! SWAT SWAT SWAT."

Dad didn't stop until he saw fire engine red all over the butt and thighs of his wayward son. Six with the paddle and it was over. Laying in bed Dean was sore and cried but, the main thing on his mind was, 'I got to second base with Ashley!'


	2. Bulls-eye part 1

**Title: **Bulls-eye  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Dean/Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Sam shoots a gun alone without permission. Dean punishes him.  
**Word Count:**600 ficlet  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

Sam steadied his hand and took aim. He got the target lined up in his sights. He put his finger on the trigger and slowly pulled it back. He was knocked on his ass from the kickback.

He quickly got up, checked the target and it was dead center. He wanted to prove to his Dad and Dean that he could hunt. He was excited until he heard his full name.

"Are you allowed to shoot a gun when Dad or I aren't here?"

"No sir."

"Get your ass back to the room and get in the corner!"

Sam ran back to the room. He wondered what punishment Dean was going to give him. He knows when Dad gets home he won't sit for days! He stood in the corner thinking.

Dean needed to cool down. Sammy touched a gun and could have gotten hurt. Sam knew better and Dean knows that Dad is going to take a belt to the kid. But Dean is in charge and he needs to do something now. He's never spanked Sam before. Sure he swatted the hell out of him but never an over the knee full on spanking. He thinks long and hard and decides that a spanking is what he needs to do. So with a heavy heart, he heads back to the motel.

Sam tenses when Dean comes in.

"Dean, I'm sorry please don't tell Dad. He'll take his belt to me."

"Sammy stop."

"Dean, I just wanted to show the I can hunt too."

"Sammy come here."

He turns and looks with tear filled puppy dog eyes into his brother's green eyes and says,

"Dean Please don't."

"Trust me Sammy I don't want to but this is serious and you've left me no choice."

"But Dad is going to blister my ass, can't you let that be the only one?"

"No, Sammy. You did this on my watch thinking I'd let it slide; that's not going to happen anymore."  
Sam slowly made his way to Dean's side.

"Drop em and let's get this over with."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"No tiger, you are."

Sam knew that was what he was going to say. He lost his protection and lays over Dean's knees. They've both been in this situation enough to know the routine.

"Why am I about to spank you Sammy?"

"For shooting a gun without supervision or permission."

With the correct answer said, he raised his hand and watched as it put a hand print on his little brother's backside. This was very emotional for them both and before long they were both crying. Sammy quite loudly and Dean silently.

When he finished Dean let Sammy get under control and held him as long as he needed to.

"Sorry Dean."

"I know. Sorry I had to spank you but I had no choice."

"I understand."

"You know tiger all you have to do is ask."

"I'll try and remember that."

"I think you should call Dad while your voice is a little repentant."

"You mean while I'm still crying."

"Yeah, I don't he will take pity on you, but it's worth a try."

"Thanks Dean."

Sammy got his phone and was about to call his Dad and get his ears blistered when Dean hollered at him. He turned to look at him. Dean was holding up his target.

"Nice shooting bitch."

"Thanks jerk.'

He smiled and called his Dad.


	3. Bulls-eye part 2

**Title: **Bulls-eye 2  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **John/Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand/Belt  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Sam calls Dad.  
**Word Count: **Ficlet 600  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Winchester,"

"Hi Dad." Sammy said, his crying evident.

"Hey Sammy what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No sir, I did something and Dean is making me tell you."

"Alright, out with it."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to prove to you that I could hunt."

"Dammit Samuel what did you do?"

"I went targetshootingalone."

"Samuel Michael Winchester, I'm going to add extra licks when I get there if you don't tell me now!"

"Yes sir. I went target shooting alone."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I'm Sorry," Sam cried, "I took my rifle and shot three bulls-eyes without permission or supervision." He hoped that the tears and the fact that he was a good shot might help him.

"Are you crying because you got caught or some other reason?"

"Dean gave me a spanking."

"Swats or an actual spanking."

"My first actual spanking from him."

"Well at least one of my boys has sense."

"Does that mean you're not going to spank me." He prayed.

"Hell no it doesn't. I'm going to be taking my belt to your backside for this."

"I kind of thought so."

"What other punishment did Dean give you?"

"Just standing in the corner. He made me call before he could tell me the rest."

"Consider yourself grounded until further notice."

"Yes sir."

"Put your brother on the line and your nose in the corner for 30."

"Yes sir, sorry Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too son."

"Dean, Dad wants to talk to you."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey sport, Are you okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm good now."

"Harder than you thought?"

"Yes sir, a lot harder."

"Thanks, I'll be there in 2 days. He goes nowhere, understood?"

"Yes sir, I got it."

"Did he really make three bulls-eyes?"

"Yes sir."

"Good on him! Love ya son."

"Love ya too Dad bye."

"Okay tiger, we got two days house bound. Sammy?"

"In the corner for 30 Dean."

"I'm going to get some movies. I'll be right back. Then we can have a movie marathon."

"Am I allowed?"

"Did he say you weren't?"

"No."

"Well, he didn't tell me either so until he does, were watching movies."

Sam and Dean spent the weekend doing things together. But all too soon, they heard the Impala. Even though he dreaded the punishment, Sam was excited to have his Dad home. They both greeted their Dad with a hug. After a little small talk, he asked Dean to walk across the street and get some food.

"Give us about 45 minutes."

"Yes sir." Dean winked at Sammy to offer him some encouragement and turned and left the room.

"Okay tiger, what was going through your head when you went shooting alone?"

"I wanted to show you I could shoot. I'm big enough."

"Well the problem with that is that while I'm proud of the bulls-eyes, it was irresponsible of you to do what you did. You could have gotten hurt."

"Yes sir."

Sam walked over and bared his butt and got over his Dad's lap. Dad spanked Sam until his backside was bright red. He gave him 6 licks of his belt. Sam sobbed in his Dad's arms until he calmed down.

"Dad, are you really proud of me for my shooting?

"Yes Sam, can I see the target now?"


	4. Death's decision

**Title: **Death's decision.

**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Death/Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Belt  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Death punishes Dean for binding him.  
**Word Count: **231 ficlet  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Um... Hello? Death?" Dean uttered.  
"Hello Dean, Did it work?"

"Yes sir,"

"So you're here to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, lose the protection and bend over the table." Death instructed removing his belt.

"You're joking? Why should I?"" Dean asks.

"I'm sorry, Dean. We agreed on whatever punishment I say. Do you want to tell me why we agreed to that?"

"Because I bound you, said I was your boss and you were my little bitch and you helped us!"

"Correct"

Dean complied with the request. He owed Death for the help to remove the souls from Cas. Besides that, he did bind him and was rude to him.

Death pulled the belt back and brought it down with extreme force.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean jumped up and grabbed his ass, "Come on Death human here."

"Sorry, forgot my own strength."

'Serves him right for binding me after all the things I helped them with.' Death thought

Death continued to belt Dean's backside. Not hardly using any force, but Dean still bucked and forced himself to stay in position. Dean tried to be a man but in the end, he shed a few tears.

"Okay Dean, we're even but if you ever try to bind me again, you'll die before you start!"


	5. Field trip

**Title: **Field trip  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing: **John/Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Sam is grounded from a field trip. He's left alone so he goes and gets caught.  
**Word Count:**100 Drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Where have you been?" Dad bellowed.

"Dad, when did you get home?" Sam cringed but tried to play it cool.

"Just in time to hand you you're ass obviously. Where have you been?"

"On my field trip."

"The one I grounded you from?"

"Yes sir."

"Get your ass in the corner."

After twenty minutes Dad yells,

"Samuel, over here now!"

He runs.

"Drop em and get over my knee."

Dad turns the white ass pink then bright red. Sam's crying and apologizing. He's not sure the trip was worth the pain.


	6. Missouri

**Title: **Missouri  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: ** Missouri/Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden Spoon  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **The boys meet Missouri.  
**Word Count: **100 drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Sam, Dean this is Missouri Mosley."

"Missouri, These are my boys Dean and Sam."

"So nice to meet you boys."

"You boys watch some TV while I talk to Miss Missouri."

"Yes sir,"

"I'll bring you a snack."

...

"Dean Winchester, get your feet off of my coffee table."

"Yes Ma'am sorry." 'God, she's a bitch' Dean thought.

She set the tray of snacks down on the table, bent over and whispered to Dean.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll take a wooden spoon to your backside young man."

Dean gulped.


	7. My Angel

**Title: **My Angel  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Dean/Cas  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Paddle  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Cas risks his life and Dean isn't happy.  
**Word Count:**100 Drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta-Mentions of slash.

Sitting in a chair bow legs bent with one foot on the floor and the other on the bottom wrung. Left arm resting on his thigh. Jeans torn at the knee. Resting across his right thigh, in his right hand he holds the paddle he just used on his lover.

This has been escalating for days. Cas has been spiraling out of control. The last straw was when he risked his life to go after a demon. Dean hasn't been able to correctly punish him for his behaviors and was forced to give Cas nightly reminder spankings until it could be properly dealt with. They resolved their hunt and Dean was finally able to take Cas home give him the spanking he'd earned.

So, he sits there and watches his lover squirming in the corner, red ass on display. He was caught rubbing, so now his time started over, he got three more licks and has his hands on his head. Dean prays that he's gotten through to his little angel and that he won't be so careless with his life again. But if this didn't work, he won't hesitate to remind him he's loved.


	8. You're in charge

**Title: **Who's in charge?  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Bobby/Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden Spoon  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **Dean and Bobby battle of wills.  
**Word Count: **100 Drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"Where were you?"

"Out"

"Did you have permission to go out?"

"Dad's not here so I'm in charge. So yes."

"Excuse me but I'm in charge."

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm used to being in charge while Dad is gone, my bad."

"Balls, I guess I'm going to have to show you I'm in charge."

"Ummm what do you mean by that."

"Well ya idjit, I'm gonna take this here wooden spoon and whack your ass with it. Then you will realize I make the rules."

"I'm good, you're in charge."


	9. The answer

**Title: **The answer!  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Sheriff/Bobby  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Implied belt  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **We find out the answer to Sam's question.  
**Word Count:** Ficlet 171  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"Sheriff Mills, what can I do for you?"

"Well Bobby, I've gotten a call that there's been a disturbance upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yes, can I come in and check it out?"

"Sure thing Ma'am."

Bobby steps aside to let her in.

"Why Mr. Singer is that a loaded weapon?" She asks clearly looking passed the gun in his hand.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You do realize that I'm an officer of the law don't you?" She asked walking into his bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well then, I can see I'm going have to punish you." She reaches for her belt buckle and undoes it and puts it on a pillow. She sits on the bed and pats her knee and says,

"I want you to get your bare bottom over my knee now. I'll make sure that anonymous caller hears a disturbance!"

"Yes Ma'am." Bobby smiled.

{Now we know why Bobby just smiled when Sam asked him who spanks him when he's bad!}


	10. Bad Idea!

**Title: **Bad Idea!  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: ** Dean/Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **Sam goes out because Dean does while Daddy is away on a hunt.  
**Word Count:** Drabble 100 words  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"Why do I have to stay home while he gets to go out?" Sam says out loud.

The longer Sam sat on the couch the angrier he got, so he left. An hour later, an angry Dean knocks on Jeff's door.

"Sam, your brother's here to get you." Mrs. Morgan said.

'Thanks, bye Jeff." Sam hollers.

"Bye Sam."

Sam knows he is in for it. Dean says nothing. Once inside the house he grabs Sam by the ear, puts him over his knee, bares his backside and starts swatting.

'Guess that was a bad idea!' Sam thought!


	11. You're staying here!

**Title: **Dean is threatened.  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **John/Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **R  
**Summary: **John threatens Dean.  
**Word Count: **100 drabble  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta

"You're staying here with Pastor Jim and that's final!" John Bellowed.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 17 I can hunt!" Dean countered.

"Well, you're acting like a baby. I'm done discussing this with you!" John finished the conversation with a few well placed swats to the teen's backside.

He turned to leave the room and turned back to his son and said,

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"You give Pastor Jim any trouble and you won't be sitting comfortably when I get back understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy, look out for Sammy!"


	12. Who's first

**Title:** Who's first  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Bobby/ Dean and Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden spoon  
**Team:** Paranormal  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Summary: **The boys disobey Bobby.  
**Word Count:** Drabble 100  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** No Beta but proof read.

"Okay, who's first?"

"Uncle Bobby come on is this really necessary?" Dean asks.

"What did I tell you before I went to the store?"

"Stay out of the car yard and no weapons."

"I get home and where do I find you Sam?"

"In the car yard sir." Sam whispered.

"Dean, what were you doing?"

"Shooting my shot gun sir."

"So I'll ask again, who's first!" He started swinging his wooden spoon around.

Dean bent over the table.

"Sam corner, Dean jeans gotta come down."

"Son of a bitch!"


	13. Dean goes first

**Title: **Dean goes first!  
**Fandom:**Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Bobby/ Dean  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden spoon  
**Team:**Paranormal  
**Rating:**Teen  
**Summary:** Dean goes first!

**Word Count: **100 word drabble

**Warnings/Spoilers:**No Beta but proof read.

Dean wants to take it stoically because Sam's next but Uncle Bobby is a pro with that wooden spoon.

Without the protection of his jeans, his butt feels like it's on fire.

"AHH, sorry Uncle Bobby!"

"Ya idjit I know that. I also know that every time you boys come here after being gone a while, I have to remind you that I'm in charge."

"Yes you're in charge I got it. OWW, stop please!"

"Almost done, gonna make sure you remember this for a few days. Okay Dean, go take Sam's place in the corner.


	14. Sam's turn

**Title:** Sam's turn  
**Fandom:**Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Bobby/ Sam  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Wooden spoon  
**Team:**Paranormal  
**Rating:**Teen  
**Summary:** Sam's next

**Word Count: **100 word drabble

**Warnings/Spoilers:**No Beta but proof read.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby."

"I know Sam but that doesn't change the punishment. Jeans down, over the table!"

"Yes sir."

Sam always stayed in place during a spanking but was never quiet.

"Oww, sorry, ouch I won't do it again!" He cried.

"I know Sam but you need to stop letting Dean influence you."

"AHH, Oww my idea. Stop, stop OWW!"

Sam grabbed on to the table to stop from jumping up.

Uncle Bobby moved to Sam's sit spots. After a few minutes, he said

"All done Sammy." and began rubbing his back.


	15. Do better research

**Title: **Do better research!  
**Fandom:**Supernatural  
**Pairing: **Creature/John  
**Type of Spanking/Implement:** Hand?  
**Team:**Paranormal  
**Rating:**Teen  
**Summary:** John's encounter with a new creature!

**Word Count: **535 ficlet

**Warnings/Spoilers:**No Beta but proof read.

"It's a dangerous monster Johnny I think you need to wait for back up. Bobby's on the way."

"I can handle it Jim don't worry so much!"

"It knows things and before you know it, you're being treated they way you treat others."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't go Dad." Dean begs.

"Listen boys, I treat monsters all the same, I try to kill them. They always try to kill me so it will be no different than a normal hunt. I'll be fine!"

"Okay Daddy."

"I love you both now mind Pastor Jim or you know what will happen when I get back right?"

"Yes sir." they both say.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Pastor Jim's in charge of you AND Sam. If either of you messes up he has my permission to spank you. If Sam gets in trouble, you better not try and interfere do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Look out for him though and try to keep both of you off his lap."

"Yes sir!"

"Good boy! See you both in about 4 days."

He kisses them both on the top of their head and heads out the door with a,

"Bye Jim. Thanks and make them mind!"

"We won't have any troubles. Be careful and remember what I told you! Wait for Bobby to get there!"

"Yes DAD." John says and laughs.

John finds the creature and expects it to fight harder by treating him like he treated other creatures. He decided not to wait for Bobby. He walks in gun drawn and scans the room. The hair on the back of his neck stands but he doesn't see the beast yet. Slowly he walks into the living room. Suddenly he's hit from behind hard enough to knock the breath out of him. He pushed down over the couch feels a mighty swat across his backside. He tries to get up but can't. The creature keeps swatting him over and over. It's beginning to hurt. It hits harder and harder.

John's getting really uncomfortable and he starts to involuntarily yelp with each continued swat. He tries to think of something other than the intense burn in his backside so he meditates. After what seams like hours, he hears something that brings him out of his trance. It's the sound of a gun shot followed by roaring laughter. He's confused but he can get up now. John Winchester jumps up and fiercely rubs his back side trying to quell the fire without luck.

He turns to the source of the laughter to see Bobby singer laughing so hard he's crying.

"Johnny got a spanking. Hahaha not quite what you thought the creature would do was it? Hahahaha."

"This doesn't leave this room Bobby!"

"Okay Johnny but if I randomly bust a gut without any reason, you know what I'm thinking about, you ass up over the couch getting spanked! Hahahaha, next time you should do more research. It doesn't treat you like you treat others, it's motto is,

"_**Never impose on others what you would not chose for yourself!" Confucius**_


End file.
